Rescramble, part 1
Title: Rescrambling the Eggs and Hash - Part 1 Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: After Elizabeth's return from New York, it's time for an apology for the fight with Heather, and to break the bad news about what it'll take to fix the memory gaps and associated issues... maybe even time to start it! ---- From outside, Visitor Skyfighter #200 slowly maneuvers in from the main yard, moving for an empty spot in the barn. From outside, Heather O'Leary is inside her Harrier, fiddling with the computers inside. She ignores the Skyfighter, having noted it's being missing earlier, but figuring someone had it out for something important. From outside, Visitor Skyfighter #200 powers down upon landing, and sits for a few moments, before the hatch opens up, and one person steps down from it. Heather O'Leary glances over to see who steps out, and a flash of pain appears in her eyes, before she looks back to the computer of the Harrier. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Perception (Hard) SUCCESS Elizabeth Maxwell notices the glance, looking down at the ground and sighing softly. She begins to slowly walk for the Harrier, from the ship she landed, almost shaking slightly as she does. Heather O'Leary tries not to look at Elizabeth, because she really was mad, and she doesn't want to be the one to always be apologetic, even if, she is.... Elizabeth Maxwell's expression is in fact apologetic, shaking like she is. She in fact has to wipe a tear away, on her way to the plane, just going between the fighter and the jet. Heather O'Leary glances at Liz, and just looks at her. The Cockpit of the Harrier is open, so that should make it easier for talking, if this doesn't turn into another session of Liz and her yelling at each other. Elizabeth Maxwell looks up at Heather, wiping another tear away and shivering again. "I... I'm sorry about yesterday, honey... I shouldn't have poked my nose in, I know..." She sighs softly. "It's your idea, and your plan... I just was hoping I could help make it work right, somehow." Heather O'Leary sighs very softly, and than, for a few seconds, is quiet, not even moving. Finally, she wets her lips with the tip of her tongue, like they had gone too dry to speak, "Liz'Beth... It wasn't that you were trying to improve the plan..." She stares at the console of the Harrier, than, finally, looks at Elizabeth, "It is that you tried to do to me, what you got mad at me for, for trying to do to you... You wanted to keep me out of a dangerous situation." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and tries to climb up enough to wrap her arms around, even in the cockpit. "I'm sorry, honey... I just did it without thinking... I've been so worried about your condition... I just automatically wanted to protect you from harm's way, using the changes in plan as an excuse." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, tensing when Elizabeth climbs up, but relaxing as the words slowly sink in. "Liz'Beth...." She closes her eyes, and holds back tears, because, she has cried too much lately, and only since her conversion, mostly. "I just.. Don't want to fight anymore..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and wraps her arms around. "I don't want to either... I love you so much... it hurts terribly whenever we fight. I'm sorry I ran off as well... I shouldn't have left you to sleep alone." She sighs again, and closes her eyes. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I would have been alone, even if you were home... I slept on the couch..." She hugs Liz to her, and kisses her slowly, than continues, "But it is over... until... until the next time. One of us will say something that the other thinks is too dangerous, and we will fight again... I know we will, because each of us only wants to keep the other safe." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and whimpers very softly, climbing in further and wrapping her arms around, burying her head in your shoulder. "I just don't want to lose you..." Heather O'Leary pulls Liz all the way into the cockpit, on her lap. "You'll lose me for certain, if you push me into taking risks, Love..." She strokes Liz's hair and says softly, "I'm not going to let some Lizard take me away from you. I Promise." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and kisses gently. "All right, honey..." She starts stroking Heather's hair in return, hugging herself up tightly and shivering. Heather O'Leary coos softly, "It's all right Baby... It's all right..." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around tightly, and nestles her head against your chest, shivering softly again. Heather O'Leary asks softly, "Where did you go? I... I know you haven't been seen here in over 24 hours..." Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little more again. "I... I was so upset, and I knew you were upset... I shouldn't have run off, I know..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "You are back now.. That is all that matters, just calm down baby... Calm down." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles her head in tightly, and whimpers. "I just wish things were easier..." She kisses softly. "I've been so worried ever since what happened..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Things are never easy, Liz'Beth... Never." She sighs, "I wish they were..." Elizabeth Maxwell shivers softly, wiping a tear away. "I... went to New York, when I ran off. After some of the things that have been happening, I thought I needed to talk to a couple people there...." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Who did you talk to?" She refrains from asking what Liz was thinking, flying off all the way across the country, alone, not wanting to start another fight. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry for flying off alone, honey... but I felt I had to do it. I... went and talked to Dr. Donnenfield. About your condition." Heather O'Leary stiffens suddenly, but forces her muscles to relax, "I... I see." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "I'm sorry... I don't want another fight either... but... what's happening to you isn't normal. Evidently it's hit about one of every 10 cases they've handled..." She sighs a little. "And the only way to fix it is something you've explicitly not wanted to do." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, "Another Conversion Chamber Session?" Now the tears do fall from her eyes. She can't explain it, but she has a huge fear of the Conversion Chamber now. More so than before, "I... I see.... What will you have to do to me?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and hugs. "They said that with a case like yours, the best thing to do was to slowly reintroduce everything that happened, /except/ for what was done originally. The stuff used to torture you won't be there, but the stuff that happened afterwards, between your escape and the deconversion, would have to be put back in." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "And what happens than? I am 'all better'? What if it doesn't work... what if you have to reintroduce the memories of the actual Conversion Sessions? Am I going to be un-de-converted?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "No. You won't be un-deconverted. I made sure of that straight off. If it even started, the deconversion would have to be done over. But I don't plan on doing any of it quickly enough to cause that. They said to do it in small bits anyway, over the course of a week." Heather O'Leary shudders, "A w-week?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "They said not to push it all back in at once, that it might be too much of a shock. That it would be easier on you to do it in several smaller pieces. It'll take the gaps out, and you'll at least be whole again... Not feeling like there's something missing." Heather O'Leary nods, "But there will still be things missing..." She nods, "When do you want to start?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs softly. "Well, if you're willing to start tonight, I could get it set up quick. They said to start at the end, and work backwards, essentially..." She kisses gently. "I won't lie.. out of ten cases, one had to be deconverted again. The other nine didn't. I was very careful in asking about what not to put back in..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "So, only 10 percent of cases where the deconversion process is used, this happens, and than, in 10 percent of those cases, another session in the Conversion Chamber is required, just to get them back to the way they were, BEFORE the process started?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "The ten percent of the ten percent had to be put back to the condition you're in now. One person, total." Heather O'Leary nods, "Still, not perfect... Do I dare take the risk of getting my hopes up of being 'normal' again, only to find myself back to square one?" She closes her eyes, "I'm scared, Elizabeth..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shivers. "I know you're scared, honey... I nearly cried when I found out what I'd have to do to get you back to normal. You're not the only one this has happened to. It /can/ be fixed..." She sighs a little. "When I got there earlier this afternoon, I was waved in while someone else was already there, when I was going to stop. President Morrow was already there asking her about the same problem showing up in one of his own staff who had to undergo it." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "Who?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "The Vice President is having the same issue as you're having, after the reversal..." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Poor Man... He wa...is a Good Man..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods, hugging tightly. "They're going to be trying the same process they told me to use, on him. They would have done this up there, but... I didn't think you'd want to be dragged up there for a week, to get it done." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "If I did... no one would be able to feed the kittens..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs at that. "I don't know. I heard something about the kittens being fed while you weren't here... Someone feeding them tuna and milk, in fact." She shrugs. Heather O'Leary frowns, "That is why I have Kitten food in the stables..." She shrugs. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "Well, at any rate, you don't have to go up there anyway..." She sighs and hugs tightly. "I tried to get another issue handled as well, when I was up there, not sure about the results of that yet." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Another issue? I have more than one?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Remember Kansas City? The ones who still think you're converted, because it was announced on Freedom Network that you were, and never noted later on that it'd been fixed." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "What else is new? The news is always screwing things up like that." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I tried to get that fixed, anyway. Bad press for them if people up north find out that their goof has caused a two time Medal of Valor winner to be getting assaulted, and such." She kisses your forehead gently. Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Medal of Valor... Press attention... Like I want, or need that?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles sweetly. "They're the ones I could have given other press attention to. For making a botch. All I asked was that they note it sometime sooner, rather than later that it had been reversed." She shrugs a little. "So hopefully that's handled..." She kisses softly. "I know you don't want press attention, honey. Any more than I do." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and asks, "So... when do you want to strip me down, and fuc....mess with my mind?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and hugs softly. "Whenever you're ready..." She kisses gently. "I'd rather be stripping you down and licking you out, for myself, but..." She kisses again. "And I'm not that innocent, you can say fucking with it, if you so desire." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I didn't want you to think I didn't want you to do it... I do.. but I'm scared of it." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses your forehead. "I just wanted to help you. That's why I went to New York when I ran off..." She scritches your hair. "I know you're scared of it, honey..." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "When? Better get me down there soon, though, or I will loose my nerve, and refuse..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "We can do it now, if you like. Please... I'll be careful, I promise..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly. That is her only movement, or response. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and wraps arms around your waist, kissing softly again, and climbing out of the cockpit. Heather O'Leary slips out after Liz, slowly. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arm around your waist again, to guide you to the house, snuggling gently. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs very softly, turning on the lab lights, and walking you gently towards the closet. She sighs at the device set up there, closing her eyes for just a moment in distaste at having to touch it. "I love you, honey..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I love you too...." She starts to slowly remove her clothes, the fear pouring off her like a scent. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs very tightly, kissing softly as you remove clothes. "It'll all be all right. I promise..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "It had better be... If something goes wrong, I might do something bad..." She sounds scared that she will. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods. "I know... I'm going to follow exactly how they said to do it. They said to avoid any of the actual sessions being put back if possible, so I'm hoping that just filling in the later things will fix it somewhat..." She helps you get naked, and strokes your hair. Heather O'Leary turns to walk into the Chamber... it is going to take some major Willpower to go in... ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, walking over to the controls, and punching the 20 digit code into the keypad she installed on it. The main console comes to life then, and she puts the disk in, looking up at poor Heather, and biting her lip. She takes the "do not touch" sign off the console, beginning to power it up. "Oh honey..." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and is able to force herself to get in the chamber. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, checking the machine, and scratching her head a little bit. She sets the machine to the right point in time, and digs up the right section of the saved file. "Let's see... start from the back they said..." She adjusts the machine up to a medium setting, and starts replaying the events of August 28, the day of the 'disinformation' and the trip to New York. Heather O'Leary shudders as the Conversion Chamber starts to run. She lets out a soft whimper as she sees things in her mind. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little. She keeps the microphone off, simply watching to make sure the memory is 'taking' in the gap where it was before, frowning at it. Heather O'Leary can remember what happened, and starts to cry softly as she says softly, "Oh God... Oh God... I betrayed them all..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and switches the microphone on at that point. "It's all right, Heather... You didn't betray anything major, even when you were overcome by what was done to you. They would have found out the people were alive, and eventually would have found the underground base..." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Technical (Hard) SUCCESS Heather O'Leary can't hear Elizabeth, her mind is trapped on the Memory that has returned. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, watching the memory get restored, clear until the trip to New York, picking up Sean, the 20 hour sleep Heather took, and waking her up to be taken in for the descrambling process, and biting her lip at it. Heather O'Leary seems to be running through the whole thing as it comes back, but keeps returning to the betrayal... Elizabeth Maxwell tries to make sure that things before the betrayal on that day were put in as well, like the people telling her not to go on the mission. She sighs as it keeps returning to that one point. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Heather O'Leary is unable to keep going over it in her mind, and she passes out. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that, turning the thing off and locking it back down, hurrying over to Heather quickly and shaking her head. "Honey? Honey please... wake up..." Heather O'Leary's eyes flutter, and she starts crying again, "Oh God..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and kisses softly. "Honey, it's all right... Please, don't cry..." Heather O'Leary says softly, clinging to Elizabeth, "I betrayed the Resistance..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Nothing serious enough to worry about. You lost control for what, a couple of seconds? You didn't give up anything they wouldn't have found out eventually anyway." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I still betrayed my friends... How could I do that?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "It wasn't you... just what was done to you prior to that, slipping to the surface for a couple seconds." She shakes her head and hugs tightly. "Oh honey..." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and than nods, "Maybe.... but how can I look at them now? I... I let the cat out of the bag..." She shakes her head, and tries to stand up, to get out of this room. It not only frightens her, but it is starting to make her feel claustrophobic. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Because you need to. You're back to being yourself now. No one blames you..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I may be myself now... but I remember a bit of the things I did, when I wasn't...." She looks around, and shivers, cool in here, "Can... Can I get out, or is there more tonight?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "That's all for tonight, I'll fill more in tomorrow. That was one of the worst things, or I figured it would be..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "What happens if you have to fill in the memories of the Chamber itself... Diana's meddling?" She stands up, and moves to get out of the chamber, goosebumps all over her skin, and her nipples are rock hard from the chilly temps. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit, and hugs tightly. "I'm... hoping I won't. They've already told me two things to leave out, if I did have to." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Liz'beth, if you have to put the memories of the chamber back in, put it all back in... I don't want you to try and protect me from my own memories, if they are needed to fix me... Please, promise me, if you have to put them in, to make me better, you will?" Elizabeth Maxwell siiighs. "Honey? The ones I was told not to put back were about two things that they thought broke you the most. If I put those back in, it all really could come back... including the damage!" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Liz, I have been getting memory flashes, that come and go, about the Chamber. I was afraid to tell you... I have an idea what they said to leave out... at least, one of them was Julie killing a baby... my baby..." She closes her eyes, "Remember when I made that stew, and said I wasn't likely to have children? I got a flash of that, after I said it." Elizabeth Maxwell winces just a little bit and hugs. "Damn... I didn't know you were getting flashbacks of it, no. I need to ask them about that, then. If you're getting flashbacks of the worst parts, there might be more wrong than was thought..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Liz... I didn't understand that flash, until just now. It was something that just appeared..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and flinches. "Dammit... what else have you had flashbacks of?" Heather O'Leary looks at the ground, "Other... minor things. My Parents death. Conceiving Willie's children... That is about it." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that. "Dammit... I was hoping that I wouldn't have to restore anything of what was done... if you're getting flashbacks like that, though..." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, "I was afraid to tell you... afraid you would think I was having odd dreams, and in need of Mental help... Maybe I am." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and hugs tightly. "I'm just worried about what they said could happen. If everything got restored, there's a chance the conversion would be as well. That's what happened with that one case out of ten. He had to be totally deconverted again to have control." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "If something like that happens... Chain me down... Do what has to be done. Kill me, for that matter... just don't let me return to them..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "I'll change the fighter codes again, all the security procedures I mentioned after last time, because of what happened in the part I already restored." Heather O'Leary nods, "I... I won't be going to them now. I know it is not real." She sighs softly, "But if the worst happens... just make sure I can't get to them." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "I wonder if it'll seem more unreal if I run the machine at a lower setting..." She considers. "That way, the real stuff would register 'right' as being real, while the stuff that wasn't wouldn't seem the same, and you'd be able to tell..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know Love...." She slips out of the Chamber, to get her clothes on, before she gets frostbite of the ass. Elizabeth Maxwell glances around a little. "and I'm going to warm up this room, if it's the last thing I do. I'll try to get it warmer before I do anything with you tomorrow.." She wraps her arms around tightly. Heather O'Leary says softly, "The Visitor Chamber was warm...." She stops, as she realizes that maybe something is broken loose, than shakes her head, She has remembered, since de-conversion, every moment until the Machine was actually turned on by Diana. She could remember the temperature of the room. Elizabeth Maxwell glances around. "Well, that was on a ship, so more climate controlled. This is unfortunately the basement..." She glances down. "Maybe carpeting the floor would help it, that way it might not try to leech body heat down through your feet and out..." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Aren't there some kind of sensors in the floor?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and checks. "Yeah, in the chamber itself, I more meant out beyond it, where you have to walk on the floor to the place. "Warming the whole room should help some." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Might remind people of the chamber on the Mother ship though." She quickly gets dressed, and now that she is out of the room, she can tease, "Besides, you like seeing my nipples all hard, and you only wanted me in that chamber, so you could see me naked and helpless to stop you." She winks. Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and laughs, kissing gently and taking a feel. "Well, I do like seeing your nipples hard and seeing you naked, yes." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Maybe after my shower, we can turn the Fan on in our room, extra cold, and get some Ice Cubes to rub on them. That'll work better than this room..." Elizabeth Maxwell grins and kisses happily. "Okay..." She wraps her arms around tightly and hugs. "I'm sorry about all this..." she sighs a little bit. "Always it's what I should have done... hindsight is 20/20, though..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Come on Babe. Don't beat yourself up. Race ya for the shower. Last one there has to lick the winner..." Now, will she try to win, or purposefully lose the race? Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. "I'd lick you anyway, regardless..." END LOG Back Category:RATED-PG-13 Category:Heather-Conversion Category:Log